Mattresses are bulky items that are difficult to transport and move from a retail store to a home. Traditionally, mattresses have been packaged and sold in a flat configuration, whereby the mattresses have the same size and dimension in a store as they do when placed atop a box spring or mattress support to make a bed. Recently, there have been efforts directed to compressing mattresses before placing the mattresses in a box, and there is now an entire industry dedicated to compressing foam and coil mattresses for retail packaging.
Similarly, mattress toppers are bulky items that are difficult to transport from a retail establishment to a home. There have been a number of efforts directed to compressing mattress toppers and placing the compressed mattress toppers in packaging for retail display.
In spite of these advances there remains a need for improved containers for mattresses, mattress toppers, and bulky bedding products that make it easier for consumers to transport these items from retail stores to the home.